The mouth of hell
by flaming hunter
Summary: Xander wakes un in another world, unfortunately, he gets himself involved in more than one problem.
1. Chapter 1

His head hurt like hell, he tried to remember what happened as he felt the sand underneath the palm of his hands.

Wait, sand, why was there sand and how long had he been asleep for it to be so dark.

Xander stood up and looked around, there was nothing around him, nothing but endless sand, the sky didn't even have stars, only the full moon hung in the sky.

His left hand touched something that clung to his waist, he looked down and he noticed a katana held by its sheath, he could feel something tied to his right hand and he noticed a small knife, a common one used by the military.

"Where am I?" Xander asked himself when he noticed a strange creature tear open a hole, in reality, he had seen strange things before so he knew how to handle thins like this, turnaround and walk away or go and try to do something about the creature.

Leaving things alone only caused problems later, he didn't want to get involved considering he didn't know anything, but nonetheless, he began to walk in the direction the hole in reality was.

By the time he reached the tear, in reality, it had already nearly closed, the moment he touched the tear he was pulled threw it and he suddenly found himself in a city that he didn't recognize.

He walked down the empty streets, it was night now, only the street lights light the otherwise completely dark streets, a scream broke the silence and he ran towards the direction of the scream.

He soon found the creature from earlier facing off against a guy that had orange hair and wore those strange cloths that the Japanese Samuray wore in the past, only that the thing he wore was completely black.

Also, the man was holding a giant sword, he was about to say something when he noticed the reflection he had on the mirror of a parked car.

He had long spiky hair, his face was the same as before, that was a good thing, but for some reason, he was now wearing the same kind of clothing the guy in front of him was wearing, and for some reason, he was now wearing a black eyepatch.

The creature let out a roar, but the guy with the orange hair was able to kill it instantly, there was no reason for him to get involved, so he returned to looking at his own reflection.

Slowly he reached for the eyepatch, admittedly he was afraid of what he might see and when he removed it he was surprised to see that his eye was perfectly normal.

Suddenly he felt something swell inside him and a surge of power flowed throughout his body, he felt stronger than ever before, somehow he knew that there were very little things that could hurt him.

He turned to look at the guy from earlier and he found him gasping for air as he looked in his direction. It was a simple case of adding one plus one, so he put his eye patch back on and walked towards the orange-haired teen.


	2. Chapter 2

"This all looks too familiar" Xander thought to himself, it was like if he had seen all of this before, he noticed a girl no older than fifteen laying on the ground gasping for air, she had what looked like a bite mark on her rightsholder.

The girl had short black hair, a thin body and what looked like black eyes, he wasn't certain because of how dark it was but Xander suddenly remembered where he had seen all of this.

It was from an anime he had seen before, all of the pieces were there, the strange monster with the white a white mask and a strange black body.

The teenager with the orange hair, that held the giant sword and the girl that broke the rules and gave her power to the teen.

He had both lived and heard about things like this before and Xander knew what he had to do, he turned around and walked away, he had already changed things and the events in this world had to play out like they originally had without him.

He left the two behind and walked deeper and deeper into the city, as he walked he tried to remember what had happened to him, then he remembered.

He had been looking for a costume, unfortunately, all of the stores had either run out or only had spare pieces from other costumes and even those were for little kids.

Finally, he found a small costume shop, but even it had nearly sold out all of its stock it was a small store so it didn't have much anyway, so he looked around and he found several interesting things. the wig of one of the captains from the Bleach, the sword of another captain.

The clothes he was wearing weren't even from the show itself, even if it looked like it they belonged there, no, in fact, they were just random clothes he got from another costume and he didn't even know what it was.

The knife tied to his arm belonged to a costume from a cartoon he had and it looked like a good addition to the hole get up, but other than Xander realized he didn't have any memory at all of anything that had happened to him.

Before he knew it the city lights had died away and they were replaced by the light of the sun and a bright blue sky, he watched as children walked passed him and people went to work, no one seemed to notice him, however.

He didn't have anything to do so he just walked around the city, hoping to think about something or at least clear his mind, but nothing changed, from time to time he would see what looked like ghost floating or walking around but nothing out of the ordinary.

He was about to try and open another portal, one like the one that had brought him into the city when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hie" he heard the voice of a young girl behind him and as he turned around he noticed that she had short blond hair and dark brown eyes, her light skin made her look like someone from the west rather than someone native to japan.

Yet as Xander looked at her, what struck him most of all rather than the fact that she could see him, was the fact that she was happily smiling at him.

"Hie" Xander answered her.

"Thaks for scaring that monster yesterday, because it saw you, my brother was able to kill it...I saw you when you took off your eyepatch." she said to him.

Xander was about to turn around and walk away when the girl graved his hand.

"There are more monsters, I saw you earlier and I've been following you, but wherever you go, the monsters run away." she said to him.

Xander was shocked not because there were more monsters, that much he had expected, but from the girl's complete and utter lack of presence.

The wig he had bought had bells attached to its spikes, but he had taken them off, /he reached into his pocket and sure enough, all of the bells were there.

"Here use them if you ever need my help" Xander told her, in all honesty, he didn't expect the bells to do anything but for the girl's sake it was better she stayed as far away from him as possible.

She let go of his hand and took four of the bells, she untied a red ribbon she had on her head and slid it inside the opening the bells had, before tying them on her right hand.

She later showed him that there was still more than enough of the ribbon left and Xander used his knife to cut the leftover ribbon, she repeated the same action from before but rather than tying the remaining two mells to her left hand she tied them to her left ankle.

Xander turned around and walked away, he never bothered to look back, he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave the only person that knew he even existed.


	3. Chapter 3

[Character change Yuzo]

She watched the man wearing the black cloths walk away, she wanted to say something to him, but he looked so sad, even as he handed her the four bells, he looked like if he would break down crying at any moment.

As she watched him walk away she turned around and went home there was no point in just standing there, it was strange normally bells make noise when they move but neither did the bells on her hand or the bells on her foot make a single sound.

Still, as usual, she made dinner and helped clean the house, despite the fact that something had attacked them yesterday nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

{Ring ring ring ring} she heard the sound of the bells and she felt her blood run cold, the man had said to use the bells when she was in dayer, but even when she was cleaning the house the bells didn't make a single sound.

Now however they were getting louder and louder, even though she was standing completely still.

**"Quickly sound the alarm!" ** she heard a man say to her.

**"You're not ready, use your hand and hit the bells tied to your other hand!"** the man screamed at her, but his voice wasn't coming from any direction, instead it seemed to be coming from inside her head.

Yuzu hit the bells on her hand with all of her strength and her eyes widened as a giant spider forced its way into her house, the last thing she saw was the spider's legs reaching out to her as the creature laughed, its whit mask filled with joy and despair.

She woke up inside a strange room that was completely white, no up, no down, no left or right, the only reason there was even a front and back was simply because she was facing in one direction and her back was turned in the other direction.

**"Welcome Yuzu, the world around isn't your inner world, nor is it the inner world of that Soul Reaper. This is a shared realm one that will be changed and molded with time." **the man said to her but she couldn't see him.

She looked back up, down, side to side and in front of her again but there was no one there.

**"What are you looking for?" **the man asked her.

"Where are you?" she answered him.

**"The same place where I have always been right in front of your"** he answered her and Yuzu felt her eyes widen as ta man dressed in a black robe stood not too far away from her.

He has long black hair, it was wave-like, but not enough to be curly, he had light skin and a thin face, with what looked like a thin body, and he wore clear glasses.

**"It seems like we finally meet"** he said to her, as his hand let out a blue glow and he suddenly held what looked like a shield.

**"Attack and defense, those are the bells on your arms and legs, but who's to say whit is the attack and which is the defense" **he said to her as he lifted the shield and showed her its complete form.

It looked like a dark blue cross was painted in the center of it, however, the shield was made of light blue light.

**"Summon yours"** he ordered her

Yuzu lifted her hand and tried to make the bells do something but they wouldn't make a sound, she moved her hand up and down and even hit it once or twice but nothing.

She felt useless just like the night before, she felt completely worthless, she couldn't help her brother and she couldn't save her sister, all she could do was watch as her sister was carried away and her brother fought for both of their lives.

She felt like someone looking at the bells of a church, that were so far away, completely unable to do anything, except right in front of her, there was this rope, she reached out and graved the rope and pulled.

The sound of bells reached her ears and Yuzu opened her eyes wide, she was holding a light blue shield, that had a dark blue cross in the center of it.

The white room began to vanish and Yuzu realized that she was beginning to wake up.

**"Yuzu, you have no idea how terrifying color is. In a world that is always empty, color is something that unnatural and nearly maddening." **Zangetsu said to himself as the sounds of footsteps reached his ears, his eyes hardened not because those that had arrived were any threat, no it was time for the worlds to mix.

As the world began to twist and reshape itself, Zangetsu found a familiar figure standing next to him.

**"You had your turn, I'm next" **she said to him, however, he didn't bother answering her.

Yuzu felt her eyes hurt as a bright light was shun on her left eye.

"She's perfectly fine, but she's going to have to learn to control that on her own." Ryuken said as he lifted Yuzus' hand and Yuzu felt her eyes widen as the shield she had dreamt about was attached to her right hand.

"Isn't there any way that you can teach her to control her powers, I'm not the best guy for the job?" Xander asked Ryuken, however, the white-haired man just looked at Xander.

"Go downstairs, you will find a red door, I have real patients waiting for me. You can use it to train her but I won't help you any more than that." Ryuken answered Xander.

"What's happening?" Yuzu asked the two of them and the two men turned to look t her.

"I found you unconscious, don't worry I already took care of it, but that's going to be a problem, your going to have to learn to defend yourself." Xander answered Yuzu as he pointed at the shield in her hand.

"...There are two options on the table one you can turn around and walk away, two you can come with me and see what's behind that red door downstairs." Xandr told her, however, Yuzuc could tell that he wanted her to turn around and go home.

The shield in her right hand vanished "I want to go home" she answered him.

"I'll walk you home" Xander said to her, before he helped her off the bed, neither of them said anything while they walked back to her house.

Yuzu bowed her head and walked inside, she found her brother, her dad and her sister all watching t.v in the living room, she immediately walked up to the sofa ad sat down with them.

[Character change Xander]

He looked at the girl's house, and he noticed that from the second-floor window the figure of a teenage girl was looking at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander turned around and walked back into the city he had changed things too much already, there was one place he knew that he couldn't do too much damage, so he walked back to the same street he had emerged the day before.

He soon found the familiar looking car and he moved his hands in the air hoping to find something anything, something that might be able to send him back to that world covered in sand.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find anything, he was about to give up searching when he remembered that the swords he carried with him could do things, he really didn't expect the thing to do anything but it was worth the shot.

He drew his sword and began to move it around, to any onlooker he must have looked like an idiot, but suddenly Xander felt it, it was small but the tear, in reality, was there.

Without thinking he cut threw or at least acted like he had and he found himself pulled into the darkness when the world returned he found himself standing in the world where there were no stars, the full moon stayed in the sky and nothing living remained.

He remembered how he had felt the bell ring when the girl used it, so he threw on on the ground, his reasoning was simple, the bell would be a marker and it would show him the only way he knew about, to be able to go to the world where Humans lived and this one.

"Hollows, the sous of Humans they become monsters when they lose their hearts, but as they get more powerful they regain their Humanity and return to their human form." Xander reminded himself of what he had seen in that anime.

"I guess I should try not to kill them, but how do I do that when just walking up to one makes it explode." He said to himself, as he remembered what had happened to the spider when he hurried to help the girl, the thing couldn't even stand it just broke under its own weight before exploding.

He lifted the sword in his hand "What's your name?" he asked it, but there was no answer.

He remembered the knife he had and took it out. "What's your name?" he asked it, but again there was no answer, he remembered that the weapons in the anime were alive and had their souls, but maybe the ones he had didn't because that he had bought them.

Xander was about to walk into the desert when the sound of Howling reached his ears, to his surprise dozens upon dozens of hollows charged at him, their feet were quiet somehow despite their enormous size.

There was no time to run away so he prepared himself to fight, soon the monsters were on top of him, no words were exchanged, no threats were made.

The hollows bitt, clawed and fired their energy attacks at him, Xander tried to dodge but they were too many, he swung his sword down, up, sideways, while he used the knife in his other hand to cut threw those that managed to get to close.

Soon half of the hollows were dead and the other half were unconscious, unfortunately, Xander realized that most of his clothes were burned, thankfully it was just his shirt but he was still half-naked.

He noticed a white trench coat on the ground and he picked it up, he noticed it wasn't even dirty and he put it on, luckily for him, the trenchcoat had a white shirt underneath it, it was a little too big, but nothing that couldn't be fixed by tucking in his shirt.

Still, he waited for the Hollows to wake up, he knew that they weren't a threat to him, but he couldn't risk them entering the human world threw the tear he had use earlier.

One by one the hollows woke up and instead of attacking him, they all just gave him hate-filled glares before they began to eat the dead around them.

It was an unpleasant sight, but Xander knew that this was how they became more powerful, finally, after they were done eating, they turned and began to eat those that had their masks broken or had been bitten from the fight earlier.

Slowly the hollows walked away leaving him alone, they knew that they couldn't hurt him, there was no point in trying, when they were all gone Xander allowed himself yo sit down and get some rest, he had been awake since yesterday and hadn't eaten or drunken anything, it was only after this fight that he realized just how tired he was.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, the last thing he heard was the sound of bells ringing.

Xander didn't know it, but in Hueco Mundo, gossip tends to get around quickly, when the people only have eating, and fighting as their only means of doing anything, anything new tends to be picked up rather quickly.

So when the hollows he had beaten found others stronger than themselves, they bribed their would-be killers, with the information they had.

Slowly the story changed from a few dozen hollows to an entire army of them, soon several different eyes were turned in his direction, so when Xander woke up, he found himself surrounded by more hollows than he could imagine.

He only had enough time to get to his feet when the monsters attacked, fortunately for him the monster bit, clawed and killed each other, as they tried to kill him, unfortunately for him, he still had to fight off the attacks that did reach him.

Over and over again, Xander found himself on the ground being kicked and punched before he was rescued by an overly eager hollow that either attacked his attacker or was on the receiving end of their attacks.

Finally, after over an hour, Xander found himself standing on top of a mountain of corpses, he had long since stopped trying to hit specific targets, he had staved or cut anything that had gotten close to him and from the looks of it, all of the remaining hollows had stopped trying to kill him.

Those that remained were to busy eating the dead to care about him anymore, Xander wasn't even able to give one step when he fell unconscious, long before he even hit the ground, he was completely exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

[Yuzu]

Yuzu happily cleaned the house, she had already prepared today's lunch, every once in a while she would hear the bells tied to her foot ring, she had started to understand how and why the bells rang.

When one of the monsters was nearby, the bells she had tied to her hand would ring louder and louder like an alarm, the bells desperately warned her of the ever-growing threat to her life, yet when it was just a person's gosht, the ones on her foot would ring.

She had started to consider them threat levels, if the ones on her foot rang, the area around her was safe and when no bells rang, she could go about her day without a care in the world.

So whenever she was walking around in the city and the bells on her hand hang she would leave whatever street she was on, even if that meant being late for school.

There was one problem however, her brother had started putting on those strange cloths and he would go out at night when he did the bells on her leg and her hand would ring.

Sometimes there was a girl with him, sometimes he was alone, she wanted to follow him but each time she remembered that monster carrying her sister away and the giant spider that was about to eat her the day she gained her shield.

She looked around and notice that no one had arrived yet, she was completely alone at the moment, so she lifted her right hand and called to her shield.

Yuzu felt her eyes widen as the bells began to ring before they glowed with soft blue light and took the shape of her shield, however, her excitement was short-lived as the bells on her foot began to ring.

She hadn't bothered to summon her shield back when she had woken up in the other clinic, but she never felt anything wrong with the bells themselves.

The bells on her foot rang louder and louder until Yuzu swore she could feel the sound breaking her head, suddenly the sound was completely gone, however, Yuzu felt her heart speed up as she was filled with fear.

Her once calm blue shield had turned blood red, with a black cross in the center, the shield switched back and forth between light blue and blood red.

It had been two weeks since she had seen the man that had given her her bells, and she was bout to hit her shield hoping that the sound would reach the man when she heard the front door open.

Yuzu's eyes met her twin sisters her shield glowing nither of them said anything, before Yuzu could even say a word, her sister graved her and pushed her into the next room.

Yuzu heard her brother walk in behind him was their dad, the two of them argued, Yuzu wanted to say something but her sister just covered her mouth with her hand.

When they heard her brother walk upstairs and their dad go to his room only then did Karin let go of her mouth.

"I can explain" Yuzu said to Karin.

"You better if dad or Ichigo find out about this...I don't know what they will do but, I know it won't be good." Karin said to her, her voice was shaking.

Yuzu let out a deep breath "Promis me you won't get mad, okay." she said to Karin, but her sister just looked at her, and so Yuzu told her everything that had happened, the monster that had attacked them, the man that had given her the bells, and the fact that their brother had been hiding a girl in his room for two weeks.

Karin graved her hand and pulled her to the front door, Yuzu wanted to say something but her sister didn't give her an opportunity, Karin only stopped pulling her arm when she was certain no one was around.

"Ring the bells, if there is someone that knows what's going on, it's going to be the guy that gave you those things" Karin said to her and so instantly Yuzu hit her shield.

The sound of bells ringing echoed and Yuzu felt someone standing behind her, however, her eyes widen when she realized what was going on.

As she turned around expecting to see the man standing behind her, her eyes widened with shock as she found her self looking at a world covered in white sand, it must have been night because the whole place looked dark, that and she could see the full moon in the sky.

The man walked out, and the tear in reality closed behind him, however, he now had black pants, a gray shirt, and a long white trenchcoat.

"What's wrong?" he asked her before he looked down at her hand and looking at her sister.

Xander immediately reached into his pocket and handed Karin four bells, Karin just looked at him, her eyes were filled with anger and confusion.

"Since you're here, I guess you know everything, use them to call me if bad things happen." Xander told Karin, the girl just looked at him before graving the yellow ribbon tied on her hair and slipping it threw two bells and tying them to her right hand.

Xander immediately used his knife to cut the remaining ribbon, the girl immediately slipped it threw the remaining two bells.

Xander immediately turned to look at Yuzu. "Can you change it back?" Xander asked her.

Yuzu immediately lifted her hand and her shield began to glow before turning back into bells, however, the bells on her feet began to ring louder and louder before turning into black flames and covering her in black fire.

Yuzu wanted to scream but the fire wasn't burning her, instead if Yuzu had to put it into words the fire wasn't fire, instead they felt more like cloths.

"Are you okay?"Xander asked her, as he touched the fire.

"Yeah, it's not burning me."Yuzu answered him.

Yuzu watched the man reach out and touch the fire, instantly she felt her body become heavier and heavier.

"Concentrate on the fire and try to change its form." Xander told her, in all honesty, he didn't know how to do that, but that was something he usually heard in the movies.

Yuzu felt herself become heavier and heavier until she felt the fire moving all around her, she found herself standing inside the white room again.

A girl was standing in front of her she looked like an exact copy of herself nad Yuzu was about to say something when the girl summoned a black shield that turned into a blue arrow.

Yuzu ran away from the crazy girl, even as he fired arrows at her, however, she stopped running when she found herself surrounded by arrows, the girl had never landed a single hit, not because she had terrible aim, but rather she had been preparing this trap since the very beginning.

Yuzu called out to her shield and the bells on her hands rang, the arrows in front of her hit her shield and when she tied to turn and stop the rest of the arrows, she wasn't able to do t.

The arrows pierced her arms and legs, instantly Yuzu began to cough out blood, the arrows were making the veins on her arms and legs turn black, like if they were poisoning her.

**"How can someone so weak be the ruler of this world, look at you. You let your brother fight for your sister and yourself." **

**"You only watched when your sister was going to be eaten and now your relying on a complete stranger." **The girl said to her, her voice sounded as if she was enjoying everything.

For a moment Yuzu remembered the black fire and she forced her right leg to move and hit the bells on her left foot, the bells rang and the fires covered her.

Yuzu didn't stop to think about what was going on, she just wanted the girl to shut up and go away, she forced the fire into an arrow and she fired it at the girl.

Xander watched the fire begin to change becoming smaller and turning into a single piece dress, its color didn't change, however, the girl's body did change a little, the veins on her body seemed to glow blue.

The girl's shield had at some point manifested itself again, however, it was back to normal.

Yuzu opened her eyes and forced her shield to turn back into bells, her dress returned to being bells and she watched the worried expression her sister had, soften.

"..." neither of them said anything

Xander watched the sister looked at one another before drawing his sword and cutting an opening in reality again, in all honesty, he still didn't know how the sword was doing this, he was just glad it was working.

Yuzu felt the strange feeling again and she noticed the man walking back into that world, she didn't know why but her legs began to move on their own.

Karin noticing what her sister was doing, tried to stop her, unfortunately, she tripped and the two fell into the portal, the portal immediately closed behind them.

None of them ever knew that Ryuken had seen everything threw the computer in his office, the entire event had happened in the backside of his clinic.

Without saying anything, the man opened a drawer pressed a button and took out a pistol, he graved his white coat and rose to a set of pins and necklaces, he took a couple of each, he switched the open sigh to closed and walked out the door.

He found the spot where the tear, in reality, had been opened ad stretched out his right hand, forcing it open and walked into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment her sister and herself landed on the ground they had their faces covered in white sand, the bells on their hands and feet ringing louder and louder, as they noticed that some parts of the sand were wet.

Yuzu wanted to scream the moment her eyes met with the bone-white mask of one of the monsters, but she noticed it wasn't moving, she soon realized it was dead.

Karin and herself stood up and they found themselves surrounded by corpses, some moved as creatures at them, while the majority of them remained still, their dead forms could be seen for miles.

Some of the ones that were still alive turned to look at them before going back to eating the dead creatures.

"Why bother risking your life when there is enough food al around you." Yuzu heard the girl's voice inside her head.

"Hold on, I'll send you two home," Xander told the two sisters when the portal opened in front of him and Yuzu noticed the same doctor from the day she had first gotten her shield.

"It's better if you don't the girl's powers are manifesting themselves, meaning that either he learns to control them or she will lose control and become another monster" Ryuken said to Xander

"Call your shield, you learn by doing he said to her before raising his hand and a bow of blue light manifested itself.

[Character change Karin]

Karin was about to say something when the bells on her hands stopped ringing, her hand began to scream in pain as bones began to grow from the bells, she watched in horror as the bones covered her hand and she found herself in a completely black room, even if there was no light, she could clearly see the girl that was right in front of her.

She was the exact copy of her except the girl was completely white like an albino.

Where she had dark grey eyes, black hair and peach skin the girl had white hair, red eyes, and bone-white skin, even her clothes were white, they lacked any color.

The girl began to laugh, she screamed, cried and made lots of noise, something Karin couldn't stand because she herself was a pretty quiet person.

In what seemed but an instant the girl was inches from her and Karin used all of her strength to dodge the girl's attack, he girl kicked, punched and used her hair as a whip, but Karin managed to dodge them all.

She was getting exhausted, every time she dodged any of the girl's attacks she was forced to use all of her strength, she had to do something or else the girl would kill her.

so she decided to wait for the girl's next attack, she barely managed to dodge the kike aimed at her head and she used what remained of her strength to knock the girl down before she began to punch the crazy bitch with all of her strength.

Karin screamed as she punched and punched over and over again, but the girl just laughed.

**"See how good it feels when you no longer hold back"** the girl said to her and in a blink of an eye Karin found herself back in the world filled with sand, her body glowed with blue light and she found herself wearing a bright blue summer dress.

She watched as the man fired arrows at her sister, who was now wearing her black dress, but when she tried to run towards her sister to help her, she noticed that whatever she touched would turn to dust.

the thought of hurting her sister like this horrified her, but she knew there was one person that could help her, she turned around and rant towards the man that had given her the bells.

"Do it to me," she said to Xander who looked at her confused.

"Do that thing you did to Yuzu." she said to him and the man placed his hand above her head.

Karin instantly felt the weight of her body fall on top of her and it kept increasing until she realized that at some point she was laying on the ground, her vision began to blur as she began to swallow more and wet sand.

An old man stood in front of her inside the same black room.

**'relax Karin I'm not here to fight, you require different training." **he said to her as he brought her into a warm hug.

**"You restrain your emotions, sometimes this is good, and this is bad. Cry if you want to cry, laugh when you want to laugh, your never alone Karin and if you find that you cant speak to those around you, I'm here for you"** He said to her and Karin wanted to push the man away, but the more and more she struggled to force him off her, the more the pain in her chest hurt.

Soon she found herself doing something she hardly ever did, she cried, her voice was so loud that it seemed to shake the world, she was bout to say something when she realized the old man was gone and she was once again on the ground eating dirt.

Her dress began to glow as white chains wrapped around her waist and stretched out until they slid around her hands.

The weight on her body lessened until she could stand up again, she lifted her chains and watched as black arrows were fired from them.

The white-haired man easily dodged her attack, she ran towards him hoping to help Yuzu but neither of them could land a single attack, all they could do was dodge the man's arrows of blue light.

Finally, the man stopped firing arrows at them when he noticed that the two of them were completely exhausted, she watched as the portal was opened behind the ma that had given her her bells and Yuzu walked back into the portal, the man with the white hair followed them from close behind.

They walked back home and thankfully it was still bright outside, considering it was Saturday it wasn't out of the ordinary that the two of them would be out all day.

They reached their house and fell onto the sofa completely exhausted, neither of them bothered to remove their dresses or make the chains and shield vanish.

Their powers slowly returned to being simple bells, unfortunately for the two of them, their older brother had seen them walk in and he watched as their dresses became bells, he watched as the chains returned to Karin's feet, he watched as Yuzu's shield returned to being bells.


	7. Chapter 7

Zangetsu listened to the sound of the world, the white figure of Karin's hollow stood in front of him, the sound of the world shifted back and forth from a loud mixture of insanity to complete and utter silence.

**"To be in a world where there is no sound Karin is to be dead, in this world you may not know it, but because it's empty, the sound of the world is warmly welcomed."**

**"When you suppress your emotions, the world goes quiet. People that can't hear or speak even they make sound, it may not be made or heard by them, but it is there none the less"**

He watched as the black world became white and Yuzus Hollo stood in front of him, the bells the sisters were using served as a bridge between the sister's inner world and Xander's inner world.

He watched as the white walls of the world were filled with colo, that shines brightly or was so dark that it seemed to drink the light, the whole thing was near maddening, and in an instant, it was all gone the world returned to bein clean.

He watched as the world changed again and he found himself in a city in ruins Xander's inner world, just as the man had influenced the sisters, the sister were influencing him.

Even now his own power was becoming apart of the man's inner world-changing it slightly, he watched as buildings were rebuilt and destroyed again and again until a figure stood in front of him.

**"I see, so he is the product of their union." **Zangetsu said as he looked at the figure in front of him, the hollow didn't say anything, instead, she just reached out and shook Zangetsu's hand.

[Character Change Xander]

He followed the two sisters home, in all honesty, it was just to make sure nothing happened to them, so the moment they went inside their house, he turned around and walked away.

These two weeks the only thing he had done was fight against monsters, over and over again, he used his knife and his sword, but try as he might he couldn't shoot a laser or do anything.

The only reason he even put weight on those two girls was that he had allowed his power to slip threw a little.

Some hollows had given up attacking him entirely and just waited for all of the fightings to end, they ate the dead and the dying, and for some reason, whey would take cloths or whatever the dead hollows had on them to him.

He had dug a big hole in the ground and put everything there, he didn't know what any of that stuff did and experience in his old world taught him one thing, don't touch magical tools or ancient objects unless your desperate and don't care about the consequences.

He was about to cut open a hole in reality when he found that he wasn't alone anymore, a group of men dressed in black clothing surrounded him their swords were all aimed at him.

He could fight them, but that would bring unwanted attention especially if he killed them by accident, so he just stopped holding his power back and he removed his eyepatch, he felt the power in his body surge and instantly all of the men fell unconscious.

They were unable to handle being around him.

Xander drew his sword and cut open a portal, before vanishing never knowing that his actions were being watched.

In the soul society, the leaders of the Soul Reapers watched as the expert of research and development confirmed his suspicions.

"This proves it, Retsu Unohana and Kenpatchy, why have you kept the existence of your son a secret from the Soul Society." the man said to them as the video in front of them changed and showed their images.

"As you can see the spirit energy matches the fathers, and the soul energy matches the mothers. There is no mistaking it, so why was the creation of another house not mention." The man demanded, as when to captains have a child, they created another minor noble house.

The product of two captains created a powerful child, so it was natural to keep such things from occuring, so whenever a child was conceived he would immediately be placed under heavy restraints, which was the reason why it hardly ever happened.

"I don't need to tell you anything" Kenpachi said to the man as he looked at Xander vanish into the portal.

Unohana just looked at the man's picture, she studied it, his hair eye color and nose resembled Kenpachi, but his cheeks, skin and the wany his mouth was formed was almost an exact copy of hers.

"I have a son." she said to herself her eyes filled with confusion and anger.

"Find him and bring him here" Yamamoto the leader of the soul society ordered the captains in front of him.

They had sensed the man's power when the soul reaper Rukia went missing, currently, the man was the main suspect for her disappearance, but to think that the two captains looking at the screen in front him would have hidden away something this important.

They showed their curiosity in different manners, but he could tell that they both wanted to see their lost son, they would get their chance, before the seals would be placed on his soul.

However their reaction was like someone had told them something impossible, like if the two had never done the deed, and if this was true then something else was working in the background, regardless the man needed to be brought in.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander walked into the desert, the hollows were still eating the dead, he found himself staring at another bunch of things put in a pile waiting for him, there were more creatures now, some small dog-like beings and even a cat or was it a miniature tiger.

The creatures moved out of the way as he walked back into the world, he didn't know why he kept returning to this place, the only thing that he understood was that for whatever reason the fool moon in this world felt warm and welcoming.

Here everyone could see him, instead of people walking passed him or right thru him, hell even the hollow meat he had eaten before didn't taste bad, in fact, it was delicious.

One of the hollows had a fire ability so he made it cook one of the corpses, what else was he supposed to eat, he tried eating things when he was walking around the city, but he was unable to touch anything.

He didn't have a human body, he was just another ghost, sure he was powerful but he was still a ghost.

He knelt down and began to dig another hole, the last one was already full, he was tempted to connect the two just to pass the time, but chose not to, as he noticed the full moon begin to change into a half-moon.

The feeling in the air had changed, the wind in this world was cool and despite it almost always being calm the wind was always soft, it was getting stronger now and Xander swore that it seemed as the wind was getting hotter.

"What the hell" Xander said as he watched crystals force their way out of the ground, they weren't thick enough to provide any form of protection from the sand, but Xander noticed that the hollows around him were piling sand between the crystals, until they had piled enough sand to make a makeshift wall.

He had nothing better to do so he decided to help them, the moment his hand touched the makeshift wall, the sand began to harden and press until it felt like stone or some kind of concrete.

Over and over again they repeated the action until they had formed a circle, he looked around and he noticed that there were more crystals around, with nothing better to do he began to pile more and more sand until another circle was made.

Xander repeated the action until all of the crystals had been used as pillars for the makeshift buildings, the hollows had begun to pile the sand in a way that they seemed to create a wall that connected one building to another.

Finally, when he was done he just laid down and fell asleep, never noticing that more and more creatures were beginning to gather and going into the buildings, in an attempt to escape the wind and sand.

{Character change Yuzu]

Yuzu woke up and did her daily routine, from time to time she would notice her brother watching her, either when she was cooking or when she was cleaning around the house.

She had seen him following Karin around from time to time, in all honesty, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that their brother was acting like a little kid, the man didn't have a weakness, he was strong, nothing could hurt him.

Even back then when the monster had attacked her brother faced off against it alone and won, he had gotten his powers that day, for some reason he had a giant sword and nothing else except for a white cloth that wrapped around the sword and his clothes turned into the near-exact copy of the ones Xander wore that day she had first seen him.

Speaking of Xander, Yuzu didn't even know how she knew his name, the only thing she did know about the man was that he always looked sad, like if he could breakdown crying at any moment.

A knock on the door caught her attention, this was odd because no one visited at this hour, people were usually at work or because it was Sunday they were out doing something, so visits were never expected at this time.

Her dad went and opened the door, she heard Karin's voice as she walked downstairs and she noticed that her sister's words had stopped halfway.

Karin didn't do that, she was far to hard-headed to stop anything when she does it especially when she was saying something, so Yuzu walked out of the kitchen and she found herself unconsciously giving a step back.

Ryuken was standing at the door handing her father a signed paper, the look in her father's eyes was filled with rage, one that threatened to escape should anything make him just a little bit angrier.

"Yuzu, Karin come here!" their father yelled.

The two of them walked up to their dad and they prepared themselves for the worst.

"Why didn't the two of you tell me about applying for a part-time job, I could have started paying you. Ryuken is here to pick the two of you up, looks like your both working with the competition now." he said to them, but Yuzu noticed the strange blue cross drawn on the sheet of paper, it was glowing, like if it was trying to make her father get away from it.

They bowed their heads and followed Ryuken out the door, for a brief moment Yuzu looked back and she noticed the grim look in her father's eyes, like if he knew something that he wasn't telling them.

When they were far enough from their home Ryuken stretched out his hand and opened a portal, Yuz noticed that they were behind the same building when Xander had helped her gain her dress.

In an instant they were back in the world that was covered in sand, but it was different now, the place now had buildings that were surrounded by walls, the buildings dint have ceilings, and for a brief moment she wondered if they were made that way so people could see the moon in the sky.

Even the moon was different now before it was full, not there was only half.

Yuzu noticed that Karin had begun to shine brightly as bones covered her from head to toe, the bones shined until her sister was wearing a bright blue summer dress.

Chains danced at her feet, as they wrapped around her legs waist and arms, all the while bells rang.

She called to her shield and watched as blue light moved brightly until it took the form of a shield, a fire burned at her feet before covering her and a simple black dress was all that remained.

They felt the pressure of the world around them as Xander walked up to them, there were half a dozen monsters around him, all of them kept their eyes focused on them searching for any sign of weakness.

Xander placed a finger in front of his lips before pointing at one of the buildings, he was telling them to hide.

Ryuken graved her hand and she noticed that he was pulling Karin's hand as well, soon the hows of the dead grew until they were nearly deafening.

The ground shook as bright lights covered the sky and all sorts of powers were used, Yuzu watched as blood flew over the walls and bathed Karin, her sister had taken a mouth full of the stuff.

However, Yuzu was left speechless when her sister began to lick the blood of her hands, dress and chains, even the blood that was on her hair was being eaten by her sister.

Hours felt like seconds after fighting calmed and when it all ended they found Xander sitting on top of a pile of corpses, eating a dead monster, he turned to look at them and he picked up a piece of loose flesh before offering it to them.

Karin ran passed her and yuzu nearly vomited as her sister began to eat the dead.

Yuzu looked at her hand and the already drying blood and she hesitantly began to lick it clean, before she knew it her hands, clothes and every [par of her was clean, the blood was sweet and warm.

She turned to look at Ryuken, but the man was busy looking at all of the things inside the giant holes on the ground.

Yuzu ran to Karin's side and joined her in her feast, she never realized when the hollows surrounded all them and joined in the feast.

{Ichigo]

He watched in horror as his little sister ate and ate, more than any Human could, he nearly broke down crying when the sound of them breaking bones and chewing them reached his ears.

He covered his ears as he tried to force the sound to stop, when it did stop, his heart nearly broke as his little sisters walked back and forth between the two men.

The hollows had long seen him, but when they noticed him hiding and covering his ears, they just laughed and pointed him in the direction he had come in.

He watched as his sister drank buckets of hollow blood and ate all kinds of hollow meat.

He watched as Ryuken gathered a lot of things from the holes in the ground and he watched him walk up to the man wearing the black and white cloths.

The two men shook hands before Ryuken opened the portal again and his little sister left with him, he chased after them and thankfully the other man didn't notice him.

He watched as Ryuken returned his sisters to their house.

For a long moment, he hesitated not knowing how to react, but regardless he walked in, immediately Yuzu hugged him like always and Karin welcomed him home, their innocent eyes were still there, but Ichigo couldn't help but remember what he had seen earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

[Character change Karin]

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her school uniform was nothing more than a simple black skirt, white shirt and a red bow that was tied around her waist, Yuzus was the same, why wouldn't it have been, they went to the same school.

Karin looked at her ponytail and for a brief moment, she checked to see if she was completely alone, satisfied that no one would see her, she slightly lifted her skirt and until it was way too short.

She used her hair clips ho hold it in place before she graved her shirt and shortened it to the point that her breast were dangerously close to coming out.

Just one wrong move and her underwear would be seen or her breast would pop out.

**"Getting yourself prepared to please the head of the pack"** she heard the crazy girl inside her head.

"What do you want?" Karin asked her not expecting an answer from the insane person that lived inside her head.

**"Nothing just bored, why are you getting angry with me. Your powers are more like a Hollows and if you reject them you more like a Quincy, of course, you would want too pleas the head. He is your master, your king your mate...he's also laid claim to your sister."** the girl said to her.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked the girl as she removed the hair clips, her mood now soured.

**"The two of you have dropped any guard you would have had, two maybe three days of knowing the man and you are both eating with him, just a few seconds ago you were wondering if he liked these kinds of cloths and how would he react when he saw you."**

**"Why is that? Why does the meat and blood of hollow taste so good and why is it that when you sleep you dream of him doing this and that with you?"**

Karin didn't answer there was a growing feeling of dread swelling in her chest.

**"No answer queen, fine Ill answer for you. A hollow bows to the stronger Hollow, why else do you think all of the ones that survived the fights have become docile around that man."**

**"The same goes for the Quincy's they obey those who are more powerful than them and guess who fits the bill. Face it, queen you want him, you want him to do everything that a man does to a woman, and you know what so does your sister."**

**"Why wouldn't she, your both Hollows and that means you serve your master, tell me how long can you fight your urge, even now the image of that mans face is entering your mind"**

Karin listened to the girl's words, she didn't want to believe it, but whenever she thought of Xander her heart began to race and her chest tightened, and a couple of strange feelings would also start to happen.

Yuzu walked in her eyes were bright like always, she was the complete opposite of her, Yuzu was bright and gave off a welcoming feeling, while she was dark and some people described her as hard to get close to.

Xander had given Yuzu the bells first, did that mean he preferred her. No, she clearly remembered her sister telling Xander thank you when she told her everything that had happened the night they were attacked.

She wanted to ask Yuzu something, but chose not to, she somehow knew that Yuzu had already won, her sister had a bright smile and eyes that made a person want to look at them for hours and her chest was bigger than her own.

All of that plus the fact that her sister's personality...

**"Control your emotions, Karin, while it's true that you have to learn to show and live with them, you cant allow them to govern you...You are a Quincy and a Human, you are not bound by any form of soul bondage." **the old man said to her.

Karin didn't say a word as she watched Yuzu finish putting everything in her backpack, but the old man knew what she wanted to say.

**"The truth of the matter is that you and your sister were always going to end in this crossroads, only that in this case something changed..."**

**"The bells on both your hand and foot, are acting as restraints, normally you would have been overcome by your spirit energy, because of the bells you have a way of challenging that energy."**

When she heard the old man's words Karin remember her brother and how he had a sword and didn't have anything glowing like Yuzu and herself.

**"Ichigo's powers are different, he gained the powers of a soul reaper, which gave him another kind of catalyst. The bells are feeding you and your sister Xanders spirit energy, but at a much slower pace...you can feel his connection to you that is where it's coming from"**

**"If you want to abandon the feelings you have gained for Xander, just take off the bells"** the old man said to her before going quiet

All she had to do was take off the bells, these words repeated themselves inside her head, her mind went in circles, as she avoided the areas where the bells on her hand rang.

They repeated themselves as her friends greeted her good morning and they repeated themselves she was in class.

She could stop feeling all of these strange things, all she had to do was take off the bells...she didn't want to. Inside her head, Karin heard the lowed howl, of a hollow as the crazy girl laughed.

In Wecmundo the hollows continued doing what they did, which was mainly eat, the fighting had long since ended and they were nearly done with their meal, the collecters ran abut searching for whatever valuable things the dead had before the others ate it.

To say that their master was kind, went without saying, after all, he did spare their lives and he even allowed them to join in his meal.

When they tried to cover the sand and stop it from bothering him, he rewarded them for their efforts by giving them their own rooms.

Slowly the packs were forming and soon they would all go hunting, if their master joined them then they would gladly follow, should he decide to stay, they would bring back everything valuable.

After all, it was the reason he let them live, his treasury was proof that he let them live because they were useful to him and they would prove to always be useful, less he finds them worthless to be around and decide to get rid of them.

Hueco Mundo was not the only place with valuable items, they remembered the three Humans their master kept as pets, just a little bit bigger and they would hun, perhaps they would find new pets for their master.


	10. Chapter 10

Character change Yuzu]

School ended and instead of going home she instead went to Ryuken's house, just like her dad, the man lived inside his clinic.

It wasn't that he lived inside the clinic, it was that well, the clinic was inside his house, only that the house was separated by a few rooms.

She knew this because that's the way her dad's clinic was.

She looked around and noticed that no one was looking, no bells were ringing, so she reached into her backpack and took out a jar filled with hollow blood.

She had filled more than one jar, one for her, one for Karin and she kept filling them up until all of the jars were full.

Where did she get the jars, they were inside one of the holes in the ground.

She opened the jar and the smell hit her, her stomach growled at the sweet scent, she stuck her finger and licked it, somehow the jar was empty all of a sudden.

She noticed that her reflection on the side of an office building, she noticed how her eyes looked, and almost by instinct she untied the ribbon from her hair, letting her hair fall freely.

She tied the ribbon on her chest making her breast look biger...they still looked bigger even if it was only a little bit.

She remembered she had four more jars and she opened her second, somehow it to was empty, she briefly wondered if the blood was evaporating.

She untied the bow, that was apart of her school uniform and used it to tie one of her thighs to the other one, the fact that the cloth was long enough to pass over her lower back made it easy for her to walk.

Yuzu noticed that somehow, she had wider hips a larger but and slightly larger breast, she looked good.

She opened up the third jar and made sure to lift the thing and let its contents fall into her mouth, fr a moment she swore she could hear the other girl inside her self howling in pleasure.

She noticed something off about herself, for one her eyes were red now, but the part of them that would have been white was completely black, she didn't particularly care so she just kept on walking to the clinic, it was there that she found Karin waiting for her.

the rest of the day they passed cleaning the office, the house and sorting out papers, nothing too out of the ordinary, this was their first day after all.

Finally, when it was time to go home, she haded Karin the four jars meant for her, the moment her sister smelled the blood she left the jars clean, the two of them laughed, for no reason, their red and black eyes glowing every once in a while.

Yuzu never noticed her brother watching them, in fact, she had never paid attention to him when she had changed the way she wore her clothes earlier, and she never noticed how his eyes glowed blue with power and rage.


	11. Chapter 11

[Character change Xander]

Xander sat down on the sand next to him was the bell he had dropped earlier, he honestly didn't remember how long ago it was when he first placed the ball there, it helped him find his way in and out of this word and hen he fought the hollows, it helped him find his way home.

Sometimes he would be dragged, or one of the hollows would pick him up and carry him away, but the bell always called him home.

He had just fought and killed another bach of attackers and was done eating, he needed to get stronger this time he had been forced to remove his eyepatch, there were a couple of hollows that weren't affected by it and that was a problem.

Until now, it was only a matter of him cutting the hollows with his sword or his knife, they couldn't even hurt him, the ones he had encountered were different, their attacks hurt, they didn't o any real damage, but the pain was there.

In his old world, one thing had been hammered into him, meditate, get your mind cleared up so you don't make unnecessary mistakes.

So here he was sitting down with his eyes closed, slowly the world around him began to grow quiet and he found himself in a ruined city, the buildings were breaking and being rebuilt all on their own, a whirlpool was dragging more and more buildings into it.

The whirlpool began to grow stronger and stronger and Xander felt it begin to drag him into it, he tried to run or do anything, but his body just wouldn't move.

He soon found himself in a massive room filled with the remains of broken buildings, there was a hole in the sky and from it Xander could see the buildings dropping, however there were two tiny blue water alls falling from the hole in the sky, they reminded him of the blue glow Yuzy and Karin had when they used their shield or dress.

He tried jumping but the hole in the sky was too high, he tried graving onto the blue waterfalls, but the moment he touched them the water only moved around him.

There was only one option left, he began to put the buildings on top of one another, he worked for what felt like hours, days, perhaps years, more and more buildings fell and he staked them up on top of one another until there were no more pieces or entire buildings left.

Xander used all of his strength and managed to jump out of the whirlpool, for a moment he swore that he saw the figure of a person from the corner of his eye.

In the real world, Xander's body began to glow blue and yellow as the power within his eyepatch was released, Xander opened his eyes as the eyepatch somehow moved from his eye to his right hand.

He felt the power within him swell and threaten to overflow as it met the parts of it that had been stored away.

The hollows not wanting to be crushed under Xander's power were forced back until Xander was nothing more than a dot in the distance.

If there was a sigh they were waiting for then this must have been it, with a how, the hollows spread throughout Hueco Mundo, they had no intention of fighting anything, they would just be taking things that seemed interesting.

They found a child-like hollow being chased by what the little girl referred to as her pet and two older brothers.

They found a parasite that struggled to maintain its human form, animals that had no intelligence whatsoever, but were interesting to look at nonetheless.

Spoons, plates and all sorts of furniture and clothing, that were unique, simply because for these things to even be in Hueco Mundo they had to have for stronger spirit or soul energy than normal.

They searched as far as they could, from time to time they would encounter hollow that had a unique ability or just plain looked different, those that chose to join them were taken back to Xander, those that didn't were left alone and killed if they attacked.

For hours they moved searching high and low until they were convinced that they had found everything interesting nearby if this was true or not, didn't matter to them, they were done searching.

Xander felt the power inside him grow, it just kept growing, he felt himself begin to panic as it was starting to overwhelm him, the sand around him was already either being crushed or blown away.

he could hear the sound of the hollows getting closer, no doubt these were the stronger kind the ones that could by it, but try as he might he couldn't get the power under control...then again power was never truly under anyone's control.

He stopped struggling and let it do what it wanted to do, slowly the power both inside and around him calmed itself and it felts as if he was finally free from invisible chains that had held him.

The howling had stopped, for a brief moment Xander wondered if he had unwillingly killed all of the hollows that had gathered around him, but because there weren't any bodies, at least not any fresh ones anyway, he was certain that he hadn't killed anyone.

[Character change Ichigo]

He heard the door close his sisters had left for school, Rukia used a glove she had to force his soul out of his body, he would protect his sisters and whatever that man had done to them it was changing them.

Rukia had left the artificial body she had behind too, they both wore black clothing, he didn't care what it was called the only thing he cared about was either freeing his sisters or killing that man.

Rukia was tiny in comparison to him, she reached only to his shoder, she had short black hair and a thin figure, her large eyes and small head almost made her look like someone barely becoming a teenager, even though she claimed to be more than a thousand years old.

He, on the other hand, was muscular, had short spiky orange hair and from how many people feared or wanted to fight him, he had the face of a trouble maker.

They knew that the chances of either of them making it out alive were slim to none, but they had to do something.

They were about to leave when a hole in the sky was torn open, from it poured more hollows than he could have imagined, massive elephants slammed into the city as giant birds moved throughout the buildings.

Ichigo was able to see the souls of the dead being carried away, some fled from the hollos others were taken without any effort.

He could see arrows made of blue light being fired into the sky and every time they hit a hollow it would kill the thing.

He didn't have another choice his sisters had to wait, he had to deal with this before something even worse happened.

Ton the hollows the hunt was proving successful, first, they would claim anything none threatening, be it, human souls, the souls of animals o object with strong energy, once those were out of the way, they knew their master would be pleased and then, they would begin to hunt for the fun prey.

They graved the souls of the dead, the shinigami had their chance to send them to their world, but didn't, so it was up to them to take these poor lost souls to a now wold, it just so happened that Hueco Mundo had plenty of space.

They would avoid any unnecessary fighting and slowly the weaker hollows then they joined in the hunt, they knew better than to get in the way, lest they anger the master that rules over the pack.

Some did manage to fight back, and no one cared about the hollows that were killed, it was their fault for being so weak, the ones that killed them, they would be dealt with in time.

Soon all of the treasures in the city were gone and they moved to the other cities, gathering more and more treasures.


	12. Chapter 12

The souls of the dead marched through the sands of Hueco Mundo, the souls of children walked closely beside one another, behind them the souls of the elderly and finally the souls of men and women.

The hollows were forced to put this group of people in the center of the herd because of how weak they were, basic human souls were easy pickings for the more animalistic hollows.

Behind them were creatures that no one truly understood what they were, the beings had a complete redhead and a body that looked like if it was covered by a whited robe, but the robe wasnt a robe, it was, in fact, part of their bodies.

The hollows for the most part just started calling them Blanks, because that's what they were, blanks, no true form or distinguishing features, they were blank slates.

Behind them were creatures that called themselves Bounts, the creatures looked like humans but lacked the needed soul energy to be able to leave the world of the living behind and move on, they were bribed into coming along by allowing then to eat the Blanks.

Apparently the more souls the creatures ate the greater the amount of soul energy they gained and as a result, they could move on, however, instead of moving on to the Soul Society te Bounts would instead move to Hueco Mundo.

The hollows marched guarding the gits for their master, they had to fight off more and more hollow that had seen the herd and decided to have themselves a meal.

they hoped that Xander would be pleased with his gifts, they could already see the energy that Xander as giving off and how it was slowly shrinking, no doubt their master was gaining control over his newly acquired power.

[Ichigo]

Ichigo gasped for air, there had been too many hollows, for every one soul he managed to save ten more was taken, the hollows weren't targeting the souls of the recently deceased, no they were taking the souls of people he had seen wandering around for years.

He had seen them searching high and low for things that he would have normally called trash, but for whatever reasons the hollows wanted them.

There was one person that knew what was going on and he didn't have to go to Hueco Mundo to have the man talk, so he walked to the clinic his two sisters had started working part-time in and he went inside.

It was in that very instant that he found himself staring at a glowing blue arrow aimed at his face.

"Waite we're here to talk, "Rukia said to Ryuken, hoping that the man wouldn't unleash his attack.

"You're here to know what's happening to your sisters."Ryuken said to Ichigo, Ichigo just lowered his head.

"They're going through puberty, however, because of their powers...You can feel it in the back of your mind, watching waiting for any sign of weakness, the part of you that's keeping it under control does not exist for your sisters at least not naturally." Ryuken said to Ichigo as he lowered the bow and the blue arrow vanished.

Ichigo watched as the man reached into his pocket and took out a small bell, the thing was tiny, small enough that if Ichigo wasn't looking at it he would have completely missed the bell, it was the same kind of bell both of his sisters had.

"He came to my office carrying Yuzu, the girl had been attacked by a hollow inside her house, don't bother asking how I know the answer should be obvious." Ryuken said as he threw the bell to Rukia.

"You gave him your powers, you should know what they are going to do to you when they find you."

Ichigo watched as Rukia caught the bell and for a brief moment, the bell rang before Rukia was holding her sword again.

"I've been keeping an eye on both him and your sister since that day, from what I can tell the bells are nothing more than a catalyst, his power fuels the bells the user simply molds them to their preferred weapons."

"However in the case of your sisters, they are a form of release, their powers were threatening to overwhelm them, just think of the bells as a hole in the middle of a barrel" Ryuken said to them before he walked up to the table behind him and poured himself a drink.

Ichigo watched the white-haired man and was finally able to see the man clearly, he had light skin, he wore a white almost gray suit, but his dress shirt was a dark blue while his tie was alight blue that had small crosses as decorations, his glasses were thin enough that in all honesty Ichigo even forgot the man was wearing them.

"Fortunately I have figure out a way to stop the two girls' corruption from spreading," Ryuken said as the room began to fill itself with blue spiritual energy, it looked and felt like water, but it wasn't wet.

"Why are you helping them?"Rukia asked Ryuken, the man's eyes hardened.

"I m not, I originally thought that, that man was not planning anything, every couple of years a hollow shows up, gathers followers and starts gathering whatever, its a common thing because eventually those hollows are killed by other hollows that want their loot..."

"This time they aren't just taking random objects" the images of human souls being taken, alongside those of animals and special humans, as well as other beings began to pass in front of them.

"Its almost as if he's gathering things for something" Rukia said as she watched the images pass in front of her.

"First thing is first, I need to suppress your sister's hollows a few hours inside a room filled with this energy should be enough, they also need to stay away from that man to suppress their more basic instincts."

Ryuken took a drink before turning to look at Ichigo.

"He's a man and they are women, figure that out by yourself."

Ichigo felt Rukia hold his hand when he was about to attack Ryuken.

The door to the clinic opened and Ichigo watched as his two sisters walked in, they were both shocked to see him, especially since he was currently holding his sword in his right hand.

"Your brother has asked me to train the two of you, and I have already spoken to Xander until I say so neither of you is to bother or see him, failure to do so will result in with the removal of your bells," Ryuken said to the two girls.

[Xander]

He watched as the hollows began to herd all of the people, already he was forced to make more holes on the ground each one specially made for one thing or another.

In the distance, he could see hollows gathering sand and pressing it until it was something like stone, they were making more and more houses so that the Human souls could live, unfortunately, the Human souls would be forced to live in the center of the growing town or maybe it was now a city.

The Blanks had been strange, they didn't seem to have a will of their own, but they changed form to whatever was needed by the Human, Hollow or Bount that was near them.

The bount's themselves were strange because all they ate were Blanks and those things had begun to grow in number all on their own, Xander had seen one or two hollows eat the things.

Nearby explosions told him that the fighting had already started, the hollows refused to obey anyone weaker than them so the moment a group of them or a single hollow presented his or their gift to him, they joined in the fight.

The winner would sit next to him, Xander didn't have a say in it, the hollows had decided it all on their own, in fact, the leader of the Bount's was already standing next to him.

Xander could hear the voices of children as they played with the toys he had handed them, somehow children could always find the good in things.

The screams of a man could be heard in the distance, as a worm-like hollow switched between its worm-like form and the form of a man that screamed in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

[Character Change Ichigo]

They followed Ryuken past the red door and found themselves in another world, there was nothing here only an empty field, there was even a blue sky, just rocks, dirt, sand but other than that there was nothing here.

"This room is a pocket dimension, you will train here."Ryuken said to them, before turning to look at Yuzu and Karin.

"I'll need you two to hand over the bells that give you control of your Hollow abilities, you can keep the bells that allow you to control your Quincy powers." Ryuken said to his sisters.

His sisters immediately untied the bells and handed them to Ryuken.

"Now call upon your powers." Ryuken ordered them, Ichigo watched as the bells on Karin's foot began to glow and turn into chains that wrapped around her, the chains on Yuzu's had glowed and turned into a shield made of blue light.

Ichigo watched as both his sisters, they looked like completely different people, they were both the same size and still had the same innocent look in their eyes, but there was something different about them.

"Ryuken, why do they have Quincy powers?" Ichigo asked Ryuken and the man just looked at him threw the corner of his eye.

"There is no point in hiding the truth anymore, your mother was a Quincy. You have the same powers your sisters have, you simply haven't used them" Ryuken answered him.

"To put it simply, their bodies were infected with the powers of a Hollow and so the Quincy part of them reacted to keep them alive, unfortunately, it's like putting an infant against an adult."

"Think about, that girl beside you, her powers were somewhat developed and when she transferred them to you the infection was halted, that man simply calmed the infection so the hollow remained."

"This training will allow the Quincy part of your sisters to develop." Ryuken answered Ichigo, before raising his hand and firing arrows at both his sisters.

"My mom was a Quincy" Ichigo and his sisters all said at once.

"If your father knew or not, that I don't know. That's something you will have to ask him yourselves" Ryuken said to them as he finally stopped firing arrows at his sisters, none of them had even come close to hitting either girl.

The arrows began to glow and a mist began to spread around both girls, Ichigo watched as both his sisters began to cough and struggle to breathe, he was about to run to them when he noticed the mist spread.

He turned to look at Rukia and he noticed the look she had in her eyes.

"It's starting," she said to him.

Ichigo turned to look at his sisters but felt something touch him and begin to spread all over his body, he tried to tell Rukya, to say to her to help him, but he could only cough before falling t the ground unconscious.

[Point of view change Rukia]

The veins on the three siblings began to glow like if some sort of power was forcing its way into their very souls, she watched as the blue shield turned into a sword made of blue light and immediately return to being a shield.

The chains joined into one and became some sort of handgun before returning to being chains, she finally turned to look at Ichigo and watched as his sword shattered and remade itself over and over again this repeated itself until all of the weapons maintained their original forms.

"Get ready" Ryuken said to her as the hows of hollows began to echo, the three were beginning to change.

Rukia watched as the siblings completely became hollows however the creatures didn't attack, they instead slashed at the air and repeatedly slammed themselves unto the ground, they fired their energy attacks but nonetheless were like deranged animals that had no self-control.

"What's happening?!" she asked Ryuken, as she was forced to gain some distance from the three siblings.

"The hollows inside them are fighting the energy and the three are trying to maintain control of their bodies. If they succeed in fighting off the hollows and maintaining control, then they will control both their hollows and their Quincy abilities."

"You will have to train Ichigo in the use of those Soul Reaper powers of his, you can feel it, your powers are returning to you, he has his own now." Ryuken said to her.

"What about the bells?" she asked him.

"That depends, should they manifest their own weapons they won't need them anymore, if not them they will keep them." he answered her.

Suddenly the mist began to be move as if it was being sucked in by a vacuum when it was gone the three stood alone, their faces hind the masks of hollows.

The masks were similar to each other, completely white while on the right side of the mask had red stripes reaching from the nose reaching to the back of the head.

However, she noticed that the three had glowing yellow eyes under a dark surrounding black background.

Ichigo touched his mask and it immediately turned into dust revealing his face, his sisters did the same, however, the two girls took off the bells they had tied o their hands and their feet.

Their powers no longer needing the bells to remain under control.

Rukia watched as the chains around Karinmoved as bones began to cover her and a bright blue summer dress covered her.

Karin was covered in blue fire and she was wearing the same dress she had before, Rukia noticed that both sisters had blue summer dresses now, except they manifested themselves differently, they were similar yet different, just like the girls themselves.

"Go home and get some sleep, tomorrow we will start your training." Ryuken said to the three siblings, he didn't bother to say anything ls as he walked towards the exit of the room, however when he opened the door, there was a young man with long black hair, thin glasses, his body was thin, yet muscula.

Rukia watched as both Ryuken and the young man looked at each other coldly.

"This is my son, he will train with Ichigo from now on." Ryuken said to them, the young man was about to argue when Ryuken immediately stopped him.

"That's an order" he said and the young ma walked away.


End file.
